


Sweet Distraction

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Dom is stressed before her final Auror exam. James helps her relax.





	Sweet Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the prompter enjoys! I certainly had fun writing it. Thanks to T for the proof read.

It took quite a lot of knocking before Dominique Weasley opened the door to the flat and let James Sirius Potter inside. James smiled down at her but only got a frown in return. Still smiling, though less broadly, James looked around her flat. On his previous visits it had been meticulously clean and tidy, now washing up was piled precariously high next to the sink, there were clothes strewn across the floor and over the back of the sofa, and everywhere there was paper and parchment, notes, old essays and textbooks.

“Hi!” James said lamely.

“What do you want?” Dom said. She didn’t look like she was expecting guests, as she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and full-length pyjama bottoms, and her brilliant blue eyes were narrowed into a glare that carried all the severity she could muster. Considering her chosen career as an Auror, that was a lot of severity and well practised. 

James was undeterred however. Dominique looked tough; her strawberry blonde hair was cut shorter than James’ own auburn mop, but she couldn’t change the delicateness of her features, the softness of her lips. It was harder to intimidate someone who had known you all their life, especially given their special closeness in recent years. 

Still, James thought, eyeing the charred and blackened notice board on one wall that Dom used for target practise, it never hurt to be nice, and he intended to be very nice indeed.

“Just checking in, seeing how you were and all. It’s been a few weeks since we caught up,” James said.

“Well, I’ve studying, practising, revising, taking exams, more revising, more exams, you get the picture.”

“I do,” James said. “And how are they going? Or should I not ask?”

“Well I’m still at it—” Dom waved her hand at the books, “—they’ve not kicked me out yet. So, well enough. Not long now though. Last exam’s tomorrow afternoon.”

“Hmm,” James said. Dom looked at him suspiciously but perhaps that was just force of habit for her by now. 

“But you already knew that, didn’t you James?”

James hefted a knick-knack from the table by her door and fiddled with it.

“Well it might have come up.” He grinned again. “Anyway, I am here to help.”

“Sure you are.” Dominique rolled her eyes at him but she waved him down onto the battered, worn sofa. 

“Now,” she said once they were both seated. “How are you going to help? With your great academic prowess?” The corner of her lips rose in the slightest of sardonic smiles but it was the friendliest she’d been so far, so James took it as a positive. “Quiz me perhaps? Or are you volunteering to let me practise hexes on you?”

“Oh no, no, no, no,” James said raising his hands in mock panic, but he matched Dom’s light teasing tone. “Oh no, no I’m not here to help with _revision_. Just the opposite really.”

“Then I can’t see why I should play along,” Dom said huffily. “Exam. Tomorrow. James, really.”

“No, no. That’s just why I’m here,” James objected. “Lack of revision help _is_ exam help see?”

“No, I don’t,” Dominique said, crossing her arms. 

“Right, okay, then. Bear with me me a second. The exam’s your last one, right? Which means you’ve already aced the others? And the assignments and the field work? I figure you don’t even need to pass this one, just turn up and, boom, done.” James saw the expression on Dom’s face. “Not buying it, huh? Okay then, have you ever considered that last minute exam cramming does not work? Scientifically proven by my complete lack of NEWTs last year. So really, you owe it to yourself to take this evening off. See?”

Dom leaned one elbow against the back of the sofa and rested her head on her hand. She didn’t look annoyed or sardonic any more, just quizzical. 

“Now, you hang with me, I promise you’ll be de-stressed, de-toxed, de- whatever you like. You’ll be chilled and relaxed and all ready for tomorrow, fully in command of all the info you already know.”

Her full lips trembled slightly as if she wanted to smile.

“Oh, I couldn’t go out tonight,” she said airily. “I don’t want a hangover and I’m certainly not presentable.”

“Well, I wasn’t saying we’d go out,” James said with just a slight hesitation. “I was saying, I’d, you know, relax you.”

The suggestive waggle of the eyebrows was mostly implied, but Dom got the idea; a hint of pink rose up on her cheeks and she slapped his arm with her free hand.

“Are you propositioning me, James? You must be desperate. When was the last time you got laid?”

It was James’ turned to feel a little hot on the cheeks.

“Well, you know. You were there after all.” 

“Oh. _Oh!_” Dom’s eyes widened.

“No-one else compares. Don’t make a fuss about it.”

“No-one? Flatterer.”

James let a hand fall on her shoulder and moved in. 

“I know. Trainee Auror, smart, sexy, heroic. Don’t know what I was thinking, right?”

He pressed his lips to hers. The softness of the kiss was indescribable, the memory of previous kisses were a pale shadow of the reality. James groaned and leant into the kiss, sucking gently on Dom’s lower lip. Her fingertips dug into his chest as she let out the softest sigh of pleasure. They broke apart, Dom leaned in close, her forehead resting against his.

“Okay, you got me convinced, but let’s get to my bedroom before I change my mind.”

“You sure?” James asked, though mentally kicking himself.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Dom’s flat was tiny, so it didn’t take long, a few quick strides took them to the door. Dom’s double bed was pushed up against one side of the small room, making it obvious no-one else shared it on a regular basis, but thoughts of this nature were quickly washed away as they kissed again.

James’ arms encircled Dominique’s waist and pulled her close. They kissed deeply, James’ tongue plunging into Dom’s mouth. Her hands closed on his chest once more, plucking at his shirt. James released her lips and ducked his head closer to attack her neck instead, nipping and sucking on it.

He could hear Dom’s breathing coming faster now. She melted her against him, her body gently undulating in his grasp, grinding herself on his body. 

“Now why,” he asked, nuzzling her neck, “do I feel like I’m doing all the work?”

“You did promise to distract me,” Dom panted.

“Now you see, what I think you need to really distract yourself is something to do. A nice non-work related task you do well and can concentrate on.”

“Like what?”

James rolled his hips and pressed his growing erection against her. She laughed, which was exactly the reaction he’d hoped for.

“Okay, I’m going to do it and everything, but you’ve got to know that’s the weirdest way to ask for a blowjob ever. You might as well get your kit off, you know.”

James reached for the hem of his shirt, saw how Dom was watching him, and took it off, slowly.

“This decision is looking better all the time,” Dom said softly, looking at his chest. James fought the unseemly, wide grin that tried to reach his lips. 

Strong confident fingers moved to undo the button of James’ jeans and pulled them down. James stepped out of them and kicked them away, leaving him entirely naked.

Dom sank on to her knees and then she reached out with her tongue and licked a long wet line up the length of James’ cock from the base to the tip. A gasp exploded from James in response, the feel of her tongue on him was electric. She repeated the action then wrapped her hand around the lower part of his cock.

“Fuck,” James groaned. “I forgot how good this was.”

“You forgot this?” Dom was indignant but she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked hard anyway, as if to underline her skill.

“I forgot how good it was,” James said. “I don’t think I’m capable of remembering exactly how good this is.”

Dom rolled her eyes but her head bobbed down, taking more of him into her mouth. James groaned loudly and fought the urge to thrust. Dom’s mouth came free of his cock with an audible pop and she moved to lick and suck his balls, her tongue swirling eagerly over them.

James clutched at her as she moved to swallow him again, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other stroking through her infinitely soft, silky hair. Her mouth descended until nearly all of him was surrounded by wet heat. Her brows were creased slightly as she seemed to concentrate on nothing more or less than sucking him as deeply as possible. She made a little wet noise as the tip of his cock edged into her throat and her dainty chin pressed against his balls, and her lips wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. 

Then she swallowed; the working of her throat around him was too much, and James came. Dominique retreated enough so the pulsing of his cock filled her mouth with come. She spluttered and gasped but swallowed it regardless.

James’ head swam. Dominique leaped to her feet and brushed herself off.

“Well, that was a great little revision break,” she said, panting. “Now I really must get back to it…”

She turned towards the living room but James caught her arm.

“Now, now. What kind of guest would I be if I didn’t return the favour?” he said, grinning.

She didn’t resist, which she was more than capable of doing with or without a wand, so James took that for assent, moving his head down to kiss at her jawline and neck again. Dom whimpered and her head lolled back, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure as James supported her. 

His fingers toyed with the bottom of her t-shirt, seeking bare skin underneath. He found it, his fingers playing over the small of her back. They fell backwards, James sitting down on her bed and pulling Dom into his lap.

Moving his hands upwards, James licked his lips. The t-shirt moved up her chest frustratingly slowly, until the fabric rolled up, revealing Dom’s bare breasts. They weren’t huge, but they were high, firm and perky and James had no complaints about nuzzling his face between them when Dom placed her hand on the back of his head and urged him forwards.

Dom squirmed in his lap as he kissed and sucked on her breasts, teasing first one then the other nipple into hardness. He cupped one breast as he concentrated on the other, swirling his tongue over and over.

“Fuck, James, I… bloody hell,” Dom swore breathlessly.

“Like that, huh?” James said. “Well we’ve only just getting started. I bet these—” He tugged at the elasticated waist of her pyjamas, “—are getting uncomfortable.”

Dom came unsteadily to her feet and took her top the rest of the way off, while James pulled her bottoms down. Then he flipped them 180 degrees so Dominique ended up sprawled widthways across her bed with James between her legs.

James drank in the sight of Dominique naked. It was glorious: legs that stretched on forever, flat stomach with the hint of rippling abdominal muscles and glistening wet pussy. He dropped to his knees, his hands slowly running up her legs to a moan of appreciation. The stubbly hair on her legs and in a rough triangular shape on her mound was darker than the hair on her head but still arousing to him.

After taking a moment to admire the view, James reached out with his tongue, licking a swipe from the bottom of Dom’s slit to the top. The gasp this elicited was most pleasing to the ear, so James repeated the action, licking again and again, and noting the sounds Dom made in response, he zigged and zagged his tongue across her folds, dipped in deep, swirled over the hood of her clit and sucked it gently.

James had not a little experience in this, and although it was one of the few things he didn’t brag about, he’d eaten out quite a few girls; Dominique was one of the most active participants in oral sex he’d been with. She moaned and writhed and wriggled under his oral assault, although her gasped encouragements made it clear he was not to stop. Her legs were strong, at one point wrapping tight around his head, the next spread wider. She eventually settled with one leg bent, the foot resting on his shoulder while the other dangled off to one side. Smiling internally, James tuned out her shifting, concentrating only on his task as Dom started to drip and flow over his mouth and chin, and his heart beat faster in excitement. 

“Fuck, James,” Dom cried an unknowable amount of time later. “You better be ready to go again because I’m going to go off one way or the other.”

James grinned up at Dom from between her legs.

“I’m sure I can manage. You just get up on your hands and knees,” James said with a wink and a leer. It was a gamble but a minor one: banging Dom doggy style was awesome, but not the best idea for his plan.

“You wish,” Dom said in a mock offended voice. “Get your pretty arse up here, James.”

“Yes, ma’am,” James said as he scrambled onto the bed and lay down on his back, stretching out luxuriously in the very middle of the bed.

“Don’t pout,” Dom said, seizing his cock, which, already semi-erect from eating her out, came quickly to full hardness. She straddled him and directed it at her entrance. “You can’t complain if I like a gorgeous hunk flat on his back in my bed.”

“Flatterer,” James said.

“Oh, sure, this is terrible,” she rubbed his cockhead against her lips, teasing it as she tried to find out the right angle. “I don’t know what I was th-th-thinking.” The wryness of the last sentence was lost as she lowered herself onto his cock, stretching herself wide around it as she pushed down, wet heat engulfing James’ cock.

James reached up to steady her but she caught his wrists and leant down, pinning them to bed either side of his head.

Then she started to ride him. Her hips rising and falling rapidly, pounding herself down on him over and over. James knew he had to outlast her, knew he shouldn’t look at her, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her: she glowed, captivating as she radiated energy and excitement. 

“Fuck, Dom.” James groaned, struggling to resist the tightness in his cock and balls. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Dom laughed, but hollowly. She’d given up on the up and down motion and her grip was tight around his wrists. Her hips rotated, circling, dragging his cock this way and that, back and forth to, James knew, put pressure on her clit and set her off.

She threw her head back, her stomach hollowing as she took great shuddering breaths as her body tensed and relaxed. Even knowing her well, James couldn’t always tell, but this time he was pretty sure she’d come.

James hadn’t come, but it had been a close run thing. He guided Dom down onto the bed and kissed her on the shoulder and forehead and cheek, and then slowly on the lips before he sprang his trap.

“Hope you’re not worn out just yet, Dominique,” James said huskily. “I’m still ready to go.”

“Hmm?” Dom said vaguely before focusing on James’ cock, wet but still hard. “Oh, man. For real?”

“Don’t worry, I know just how to sort this out.” James grinned.

Then he grabbed her ankle and heaved it high in the air. Dom let out a surprised squeak. 

“James, what are you doing?” 

He placed the ankle on his shoulder and winked at her.

“You trust me?” He placed the other hand on the other ankle and lifted.

Dom swallowed nervously.

“Sure.”

James leant forward until he was fully on top of Dom, smiling down on her. With her feet hooked over James’ shoulder she folded nearly in half and spread wide, ready for James’ cock to sink deep into her.

He pushed home into her, noticing her eyes and mouth all forming great circles. Then she relaxed and look of bliss replaced the shock as James began to rock back and forth, sliding his cock back and forth, in and out of her.

For some reason, she’d never admit it to him, but James knew she loved this position, and he quickened his pace. He felt her legs tremble and knew her toes were curling with each thrust, he knew he had further proof. He figured he could make her come again a couple of times at least before going himself.

There was nothing better to relax you than a nice night’s sleep, James thought, and for that it was best to go to sleep without worries niggling in the back of your mind, and there was no better way to take your mind off of things and wear you out than a good shag.

So he quickened his pace still further, quite determined to fuck Dom’s brains out if only for a bit.

-

Over the course of her training, Dominique had trained herself to be both a light sleeper and suspicious. So when she realised the length and quality of her sleep were abnormally high, she immediately became completely alert and sat up in bed with a groan.

She was alone of sitting on the wrong side of her bed, having to scramble across to the side that she usually used and wasn’t against the wall?

“James?” she croaked. There was no answer.

She looked at her clock. The alarm had been switched off. It was halfway through the morning, plenty of time until the exam but she’d lost many hours of revision and all important fretting time. 

She got to her feet and moved the few paces to the bedroom door and blinked at the living room beyond.

It was spotless and clean. Clothes and documents had neatly been piled up in separate corners. There was a covered plate and a small stack of cue cards with a page of note paper pinned to them.

Dom took the lid off the plate and the delicious aroma of a Full English Breakfast, magically kept fresh and piping hot washed over her. She laughed, the last of her confusion giving way to renewed sense of relaxation and happiness.

She picked up a fork and dug into her breakfast, holding in the note in her other hand to read:

_D,_

_I’d wish you luck today, but we both know you don’t need it. Hope you don’t mind me taking the liberty of tidying up a bit. Breakfast and the important-looking cue cards are on the table._

_-J_

_P.S. No need to thank me. Just invite me to your graduation._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
